


Twist of Fate

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Simon swears if he's spared the humiliating fate of wearing the sexy elf costume to his frat's end-of-semester holiday party he'll finally ask Raphael out. Maybe it's fate... with a little nudge from Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Prompt: Costume

“You all know the rules,” Jace announces loudly. Simon looks at him with the amount of dread proportional to someone about to face their own death. “Each of you has a carton of eggnog, spiked with a little something special courtesy of yours truly.”

“Gross,” comes a voice from the back, followed by an equal mixture of groans and laughs.

“It’s alcohol, pervs,” Jace clarifies. They all know that, but Simon appreciates the reassurance now that there are _so many worse options_ floating through his head.

“The last one to finish - or the first one to throw up - has to wear the costume at the party tonight,” Jace concludes. Simon glances over to where the ‘sexy elf’ costume hangs next to Jace for full effect. It’s a tradition at the music fraternity, and honestly, Simon knows he should consider himself lucky that the hazing and pranks here are pretty harmless after some of the horror stories he heard about the other frats.

Unfortunately, Simon isn’t thinking about it very rationally because the idea of anyone at school seeing him in that costume is enough to send his anxiety spiking. The idea of _Raphael_ , who he has a ridiculously huge crush on, seeing him in it… Simon might as well drop out of the fraternity, or out of college entirely, and probably just spend the rest of his days in a cave because he isn’t sure he’d ever get over that embarrassment. Because of course, this is the one party Raphael finally agreed to show up at.

“I can’t lose this,” Simon mutters to Alec, who stands beside him. Alec hates all of this just as much as Simon does, and they bond over their dislike of these ridiculous competitions and challenges often. “I invited someone tonight…”

“Someone?” Alec asks, an eyebrow raised. “Or Raphael?”

Okay, so maybe Simon’s crush isn’t as subtle as he sometimes likes to think it is.

“Someone who may or may not be Rapahel,” Simon continues. “And if I have to show up in that I won’t even be able to say _hi,_ let alone try to ask him out.”

Alec looks like he’s about to say something, but before he can Jace is counting down for them to begin.

Simon makes it through about half of his carton before he can feel his stomach start to rumble. He's never been great at chugging anything, let alone eggnog. One of the others is already done judging from a sudden round of cheers, and Simon looks around in panic as another finishes right after before going back to forcing down more of his own carton of thick, spiked eggnog.

“I’m going to lose,” Simon mutters to himself, chancing another glance to the side. “Maybe it’s fate. It’s definitely a sign, inviting him was a terrible idea...”

Alec hesitates beside him. “If you don’t lose, will you ask him out?”

“What?” Simon asks, taking the briefest second between drinking to respond, very aware of another person finishing next to Alec.

“If you don’t have to wear the stupid costume,” Alec emphasizes. “Swear you’ll finally ask him out and I’ll never have to listen to you moping and pining again.”

Simon’s brows furrow. “Sure. Why the fuck not,” Simon answers. “Not like it matters, because-”

A moment later Alec turns and, after a pause, puts on a good show of doubling over and looking queasy just long enough for Simon to realize what he’s doing and finish the last of his eggnog, leaving Alec the last one with eggnog left.

“Looks like Alec is this year’s sexy elf,” Jace announces, looking pleasantly surprised by the sudden turn of events at the end.

“Why did you do that?” Simon asks.

“‘ _Thank you, Alec.’ ‘I appreciate you saving me from public humiliation, Alec.’,”_ Alec says, in a higher-pitched, squeakier voice Simon realizes is meant to be him.

“I mean yeah, thank you,” Simon adds quickly. “But _why?_ ”

Alec shakes his head. “Because it’s halfway through our senior year, and as your friend, I cannot stand by and watch you make _another_ excuse to not ask Raphael out. So now you have to follow through, because if I end up wearing that for nothing I _will_ make the rest of this year a living hell for you, Lewis.”

Simon gulps, watching Alec take the costume and walk away without another word.

\---

Simon watches Alec grab a drink with his boyfriend, Magnus, who in a show of solidarity came to the party in a sexy Santa costume to match Alec’s punishment sexy elf outfit.

“I’m a little mad at how well they pull that off,” Raphael says beside him, and Simon jumps a little in surprise. He didn’t hear him walk up over the music. “Don’t let Magnus know I said that, though. I tried to talk him out of it the entire time he got ready.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Simon says with a nervous laugh.

Alec makes very pointed eye contact with Simon and he knows it’s now or never. He’s not entirely sure what Alec might do if he chickens out again, and he doesn’t particularly want to find out. Especially not when what he could be finding out is if he has even the slightest chance with Raphael.

“Hey,” Simon starts, doing his best to sound nonchalant. “I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“Ask me what?” Raphael prompts when Simon hesitates, falling silent.

“...out,” Simon says, realizing this is probably the lamest way to actually ask someone out, but at least he said the word. “Ask you out. Like, on a date. With me.”

Raphael looks surprised, and for a moment Simon is positive he’s going to say no before a small smile crosses his features. “I’d like that,” Raphael agrees.

“Yeah?” Simon says, sounding relieved. “I mean, uh yeah! Great! Maybe dinner after we get back from break?”

“Dinner sounds good,” Raphael says. “But I’d love to start with a dance right now,” he adds, reaching a hand out for Simon to take, which he does. He can’t believe he didn’t say something sooner, but he’s definitely going to make the most of the time they have left at school together… and hopefully a long, long while after that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
